Call Me Irresponsible
by aluragirl16
Summary: It all starts when Castle invites Kate for dinner... I've been nudged into making it a multi-chapter adventure! It's all Caskett fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters… I just like to play with them. Nothing dirty. I mean not yet. Wait did I say that out loud?**

**Enjoy.**

**Much love, L.**

000000

She was coming for dinner.

Richard Castle told himself that it was nothing more than dinner, but it sure as hell felt like more.

He buzzed around the kitchen, trying to busy himself with this or that to hide his giddiness. Alexis walked in with the usual smile on her face. "So she's coming?"

Richard smiled back at his daughter. "She's coming."

OOOOOO

Kate Beckett called Lanie up, flustered. She was standing in front of her closet, discovering the fact that she had no idea what to wear for a date with Castle.

Well, not a date. Of course it was not a date. What was she thinking?

Kate was saved from her thoughts when Lanie knocked on her door. Kate answered and followed Lanie back to her bedroom. Lanie was silent for a moment before turning to Kate.

"And you're sure it's not a date, hmm?"

Beckett nodded quicky. "What?" She scoffed. "Why would I go on a date with Richard Castle? That would be...would be..." Kate fell silent as she couldn't think of a word. Wonderful? Fantastic? What she'd been dying to do ever since he started working with her?

Lanie let a smile escape her lips as her friend retreated into silence. She knew Kate liked Rick and Lanie was beside herself that Kate would trust her to help her dress for her date.

Yes, it was a date, Lanie mused to herself. They just didn't know it yet.

OOOOOOOOO

Rick heard the knock on his door right as the clock struck 7. He was opening the door even before Kate had a chance to put her hand down.

"Good evening, Detective," he said as he gestured for her to come in.

"Oh please, Castle, Kate is just fine." she smiled slightly.

Rick watched her and smiled to himself. She was so gorgeous and didn't even realize it. She stood in his apartment in nothing dressier than jeans and a sweater and he couldn't stop staring.

He didn't even hear Alexis and Martha approach until a voice came from the stairs. "Richard, close the door! Are you waiting for Kate to leave already?"

Kate turned slightly to Martha and chuckled. "Yeah, Castle, I didn't know I was that unwelcome considering you invited me to dinner." Martha tutted as Alexis came around from behind her to give Kate a hug.

"Don't punish my dad too much tonight, Detective Beckett. Martha and I won't be around to save him."

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Grams and I are going to the museum and then out to dinner. Dad just insisted on a night out for us."

Kate raised her eyebrow in Castle's direction but said nothing.

Martha defended the last few steps to give her son a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back late, don't wait up." There was a hint of humor in her voice but Rick chose to ignore it as he finished saying goodbye to Alexis and ushered the two women out the door. "Have fun," he said with a smile.

"Bye Detective Beckett!" Kate heard from Alexis as Rick finally shut the door.

Kate smirked as she followed Rick into the kitchen. "Wow, it smells positively wonderful!" She said, closing her eyes and sniffing the air.  
She hadn't had a home-cooked meal for a long time, and she was looking forward to enjoying Castle's mad cooking skills once again.

Castle smiled at the compliment. "We are having chicken alfredo with garlic bread and sauteed vegetables. And any beverage you would like. "Would you like anything in particular?"

Kate pondered a moment before asking for a glass of wine. Rick reached into a cabinet and produced two wine glasses. As he worked to get a bottle of red wine open, Kate watched and pondered. He was wearing a deep blue button-down shirt that brought out his eyes. And one of her favorite pairs of jeans on him, ones that hugged his backside and left her wondering what it felt like to grab it.

Rick finally got the bottle of wine open, and after pouring them each a glass, insisted that Kate sit behind the counter and wait until the cook was finished.

She didn't complain but merely sipped her wine as she watched him place huge portions of pasta and two slices of bread on each plate.

Kate bit back a remark and merely flashed him a smile as he sat down next to her.

They made small talk over dinner, Kate asking about the next Nikki Heat novel and Castle asking how her father was doing. After Kate had finished her plate and emptied her wine glass, she sat back and smiled contentedly. The atmosphere didn't seem as awkward as it was when he answered the door, but she did notice that he hadn't cracked any bad jokes or even attempted to make her laugh.

Castle finished his story about Alexis and an awkward date with her boyfriend before retreating into silence.

That's when Kate saw it. Something in his eyes flashed for a moment then disappeared, but Kate was positive she had seen it. Was it...admiration? Wonder? God forbid...love?

Kate looked down at her plate to break his stare. "Dinner was wonderful, Rick. Thanks for inviting me."

"You're very welcome," he replied. "I, however, refuse to believe the evening is over until I get a dance from my favorite Detective."

Kate laughed. There it was. He had finally made her laugh and she admitted to herself that it eased the tension from the look she had seen before. "I will oblige, I suppose." She replied with a smile.

Castle turned on some smooth jazz, something Kate didn't recognize. He offered a hand to her and she took it, getting up from her chair. He placed a hand in the small of her back and took her right hand in his left. They swayed slowly to the music, Castle's cheek against her temple. She heard him whispering something and realized it was the words.

Call me irresponsible  
Yes, I'm unreliable  
But it's undeniably true  
That I'm irresponsibly mad for you

Kate blushed madly even though she was quite sure he didn't actually mean the words. As the verse repeated itself, she could hear the words louder, as though he was actually admitting them to her.

You go ahead, call me irresponsible  
I admit I'm unreliable  
But it is undeniably true  
That I'm irresponsibly mad for you

Kate blushed even deeper than before, if that were possible. She broke away from him, holding her fingers to her forehead as though she were massaging a headache away.

"You know, Castle, I think I forgot to fill out some paperwork earlier this afternoon. I think I should head down to the station and fill it out. Before tomorrow."

Rick took a step toward her and stared down at her, slightly happy that she didn't want to lie to him while making eye contact, as her eyes searched the wood floor. "I don't mind, Kate. If you would like to go, just tell me."

She looked up at him, his eyes soft and searching hers. "I..."

His head dipped a bit lower toward hers as he placed his hands on her waist, scattering her thoughts like they had taken flight. What was it about this man that made her utterly speechless?

Her mind didn't even try to think through the fog as his mouth connected with hers. His lips moved over hers slowly, as though making sure he wouldn't get biffed on the side of the head.

He broke the kiss, making eye contact as soon as she opened hers. "If you would like to go, Kate, I'll be waiting, if you return." He lifted one of his hands to her cheek, caressing it gently before letting both of his arms fall to his sides.

It was Kate's turn to speak but she still couldn't find her words. Finally, she spoke, her voice so soft Rick had to strain to hear it. "I want to stay, I… I just don't know, Rick. I can't do one night flings and be ok with it. I need slow, and I need the whole wine-and-dine thing even before I can begin to have anything happen. And I need time."

She stepped toward him and planted a light kiss on his lips. "Let me have time. I will come back."

Richard Castle was speechless and finally let a smile break out on his face as he shut the door behind Kate. He could do slow. He could do wine-and-dine. And he would give her all the time in the world, as long as she would come running back to him.

**A/N: Well… How did you like it? It was intended as a one shot, but now that I wrote the end, I have no idea if I will continue. I guess you guys should decide! Oh and criticism is always welcome-I KNOW I left some mistakes in there. :]**

**The lyrics are from the song "Call Me Irresponsible." I think it's the perfect song for Richard Castle… and it's one of my favorite songs ever. I don't own that song, but I thank Sammy Cahn for the lyrics, and Bobby Darin for the version of the song. :] (thank you to **marycarlyn **for bringing that to my attention!)**

**I know it's not the most original of stories, but it finally put my raging "Caskett fluff beast" to bed for a while. Let me know if it put yours to bed, too ;] That was not actually intended to sound dirty. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ABC owns Castle and characters and all that good stuff. I just use them :]**

**Well, I guess I've been nudged into making this multi-chapter. I thank all of you guys for reviewing! Enjoy! ~L**

It had been two weeks since the kiss, and Kate was still afraid to face Castle outside the safety of the precinct. She told him she was unavailable for lunch, dinner, coffee, or meeting to discuss case notes day after day. It hurt her incredibly to see his excited face fall when she made up an excuse, but she knew she still needed time before she could admit to herself that she trusted him enough to let him in.

The day had been extremely trying for Kate, and while she drove home she could feel the tightness of her back. She tried rolling her shoulders but to no avail. She kept rolling the case over and over in her mind, trying to see if she had missed something. Their primary suspect had an airtight alibi and it hadn't helped things much when Castle decided to insert his own comments into the interrogation. What is wrong with him? Does he like the threats she gives him? Kate knew it wouldn't be above him to actually enjoy her threats and she chuckled at the thought of actually acting on them, possibly even to Castle's surprise. She decided that tonight would be her time to think, as well as enjoy her prerelease copy if Naked Heat he had given her.

Upon arrival to her apartment, she shed her coat, shoes, and purse by the door and walked to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine and drew her bath. Slipping into the water, her eyes shut in bliss as the heat soothed her muscles and her body was enveloped in warmth. Soon, she was immersed in the latest mystery being solved by Rook and Nikki, and she didn't bother to get her phone when it rang- it was all the way by her front door, besides. She knew she wasn't on call so it had to be Castle, calling to ask her out to dinner or to plead with her about the situation they had been put in after the kiss.

It seemed that only seconds passed before her phone rang once more. Why did people have to be so needy? She knew she didn't have anywhere to be. The phone went to voicemail, but soon after it rang a third time and Kate let out an exasperated sigh.

She climbed out of the bath, not bothering to grab a towel, as she was quite sure she'd be back after taking care of the 12 year old with a cell phone. Walking on the balls of her feet, she made it to the front of her apartment and rummaged through her purse. There were three missed calls from Castle. What the hell is wrong with that man? Did he have separation anxiety?

The phone began to ring in her hand and just as she pressed the answer button her door flew open, revealing her buck-naked to her visitor. Kate squealed and tried to cover herself modestly while trying to see whom the intruder was. She gasped. "Castle?"

He stood in her doorway, mouth agape, phone still pressed to his ear. Kate recovered from her shock and yelled for him to turn around.

Complying, he tried to plead his case. "You weren't answering your phone and I assumed the worst so I headed over here to make sure you were alright," He said, finally putting his phone back in his pocket.

"How did you even get a key?"

"Let's just say your super is quite a fan of my books." Kate couldn't see his face, but she could hear the smug smile in his voice as he dangled a key from his right hand.

Kate sighed in response and he heard her walk away to find some clothing and he grinned to himself for having such impeccable timing.

A few moments later he heard Kate return. "You can turn around, Castle." Kate said, having found her bathrobe. She stood with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised. "And you can shut the door."

Castle did so and turned to face a perturbed Beckett. "Really, I thought you had been attacked, you know with the current murderer still on the loose and..." He rambled. Seeing that it didn't appease Kate, he pointed behind him at the now closed door. "Would you... like me to leave?"

Kate's eyebrow fell as she thought. "No," She replied. "We need to go through case notes and now that you're here..."

Castle followed Kate as she led her way into the kitchen. "Would you like anything?" She asked. "I mostly only have wine but I'm sure I could scrounge up a beer if you really want one."

"Wine sounds fantastic, thanks." He replied. As Kate reached up into a cabinet, Castle noticed her robe inched up farther revealing toned and tanned legs. He couldn't help but admire the view and made a point to have wine every time he came to Beckett's place.

Kate felt his eyes and her faced flushed as she realized what he would be looking at. How could she be so stupid? She knew how short her robe was. "Castle!" She snapped. "Stop staring. It's not your property."

She could have sworn he muttered the word 'yet' under his breath, but she decided to let it slide. After pouring his glass and leading him to her couch, she made her way to her room to put on something a bit more appropriate. 

Kate made her way back to the living room after she changed to find Castle stretched out on her couch, sipping his wine. The case file still lay closed on the coffee table. Hearing her arrive, Castle sat up and turned to face her. "We really need to talk."

She paused, heart thumping in her ears. He wasn't going to tell her it was off, was he? Dangle the bait only two weeks ago and come now to snap her heart to pieces?

Castle saw Kate swallow hard and gestured for her to come sit next to him. She sat at the opposite end of the couch, knees hugged to her chest. She bit her lip, waiting for him to begin.

"Kate..." He began, the look on her face breaking his heart. "I meant what I said two weeks ago. I've waited, and I will continue to, I just need something, anything. What is going through that gorgeous head of yours?"

Kate stared into his pleading eyes and wet her lips to begin. "You know I can't rush into this. I… I told you I needed my time and I'm just...not ready to commit yet."

An awkward silence descended upon the couple as Rick studied her eyes and she did the same to his. "Is there any way I could expedite this?" His eyes changed and Kate noticed they had begun to sparkle mischievously.

She knew what he was up to, and truth be told, it took all of her strength to keep from giving in. Kate shook her head in response and Rick continued. "You need to let me take you out, then. No more excuses. You said you needed wine-and-dine, but I can't give you what you that if you don't let me near you."

Kate released her knees and sighed. She stood, reaching a hand out to Castle. "No more excuses. I promise. But not a word to anyone at the precinct. You obviously don't-"

"…know how hard it is to be a female detective in New York," Rick finished with a smile.

Kate smiled in return and walked him to her door. "Goodnight, Castle."

He pecked her on the cheek and walked out the door she held open for him. Turning toward her, he winked. "Until tomorrow, Detective." 

**A/N: You would truly make my day if you reviewed! I would be more than glad to accept any ideas for future chapters or as to if you guys want an actual plot instead of strictly Caskett fluff… I have no idea where this story is going yet or when it is going to end, but I hope it will take on a life of its own and show me where to go!**

**Once more my fluff beast has been quieted and I hope to have another chapter up in a week. Thank you for reading! :] Have a fantastic day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soo… I know it has been a long time since I've updated. I tried to get this chapter written about 5 or 6 different times, but I didn't like where it went each time. I'm still not very happy with this chapter, but I know writing is a learning experience, and I can't try to be this amazing writer I sometimes pretend I am in my head. I hope you enjoy this next installment… hugs, ~L :]**

**Oh and I don't own Castle… I can't believe I keep forgetting to put my disclaimers up!**

The invitation was waiting on her desk underneath a cup of steaming hot coffee. Castle was nowhere to be seen, but when Kate opened the envelope and saw the card, she understood why he chose not to be present.

The card told her to be ready at 7 to be picked up in front of her apartment. She was to dress as though she were attending a cocktail party. It was a Friday, with the date that night, and she was not on call so Kate knew she would be able to stay out late with him and truly enjoy herself.

The day seemed to go quickly for her and 7 pm arrived before she knew it. Lanie had helped her with her makeup and her dress-this was possibly the only time Castle had not had a dress delivered to her door. Kate looked in the mirror once more before taking the elevator down to the lobby. She paused before stepping outside, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. It wasn't like her to get nervous, but this feeling of an official date with Richard Castle, no less, caused the butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

The wining and dining was what she wanted, after all. Kate knew that Castle could have any girl be wanted, and he chose her. Kate Beckett. The first few moments she had spent with him came to her mind, causing her eyes to roll and a chuckle to escape before she opened the lobby doors and stepped outside. True to the invitation, a black car sat idling in front of her building. The driver exited the vehicle and held the door open for her, gesturing toward the interior. She smiled and entered the car, but was surprised to see that Castle was not inside. As soon as the driver had taken his place up front she tapped on the glass separating them. "Yes?" He asked, after the window had been rolled down.

"Is Castle joining us?" Kate leaned forward on the seat expectantly. "Is he hiding in the trunk?"

The driver shook his head. "He arranged to be escorted separately from you tonight, Ms. Beckett."

Kate's brow furrowed at the address but let it slide. "Could you tell me where we are going?"

The driver only shook his head once more. "Mr. Castle stated explicitly to not dignify that question with a response."

Kate mumbled that what he had just said was a response, but decided not to pick a fight. She thanked him and sat back, thinking and attempting to enjoy the lights of New York through the windows.

The drive to the restaurant took the better part of an hour, and Kate was wishing by the end that Castle had ridden with her. The landscape had changed to flat plains once they exited the city, and with nothing to distract her she was famished by the time she arrived at the restaurant.

The driver opened the door for her to exit the car, and she came face to face with a small restaurant, the outside, nor name, betraying what type of food they served.

The hostess escorted Kate to the table where Castle was waiting. He stood, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the lips. "You are beautiful, my Kate. I missed you."

She blushed a little at his declaration but smiled back at him and sat down. "I didn't know what you were in the mood for, so I got a little of everything. Their seafood is excellent here, as well as the selection of meat. And the portions are decently sized." Rick winked after his last comment. "I also went and ordered red wine, but I told the waiter to surprise us as to what kind."

"Everything looks amazing, Rick." Kate couldn't stop smiling at him and their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity until Kate cleared her throat. "I know I'm famished. What would you like to eat first?" She asked, surveying the dishes that were laid out.

Rick, studying her face, told her he wanted her to choose anything she wanted- this was wining and dining her, after all. As Kate moved to spoon some of the mussels in almond sauce onto her plate, she noticed Castle's intense stare. After swallowing hard she moved her eyes up to his once again. "I'm going to need to powder my nose if you keep looking at me like that, Castle."

Castle kept the eye contact and leaned in closer across the corner of the table that separated them. Kate knew it must have taken a lot of talent to avoid the variety of dishes in close proximity that could stain his shirt. "You are too beautiful for me not to look at."

Kate blushed furiously. She knew he had his goofy side, his flirty side, and his parenting side, but never had she ever seen him so serious and so intense. This side of him made her question why she didn't give in to his advances sooner.

She decided to respond to his compliment by shoving the bowl of mussels in his direction. "It's amazing, you have to taste it."

Rick decided not to remind her that she hadn't even taken a bite before making that exclamation. Instead, he used his fork to spear one of the pieces of seafood on her plate and smiled mischievously at Kate as he chewed. Her mouth hung open in surprise a brief moment before she said, "Do that again and you risk having both of your legs broken." Rick couldn't help but smile at the return of his favorite Detective.

OOOOOOOO

A bottle of wine and a three-course meal later, Castle walked Kate up to her new apartment, disappointed to have the evening come to a close so quickly. After he had suspended his serious airs and lightened the mood dinner went smoothly, as did the ride back to her apartment (which, he was happy to say, included a very hot make-out session for the majority of the ride).

They finally reached the door to her apartment and Kate leaned back against it casually, twirling a piece of her hair and smiling. "I really enjoyed tonight. Thanks, Castle."

He leaned in closer, smiling. "I'm glad I could impress you, detective."

Kate made the mistake of looking into his eyes and seeing the blue depths darken. She ran her hand up his chest slowly until she found the back of his neck and pulled him to her, finding his lips. She moved her mouth over his slowly, using her teeth to nibble his lips until he deepened the kiss, stroking his tongue against hers. Castle's hands found purchase on her waist, trying to pull her even closer. One hand gripping his neck, her other hand moved to his hair, tugging gently. After a few more moments Kate broke the kiss, breathing hard. "Want to come in?"

Castle grinned and kissed her passionately in response. He released her so she could open the door, but once they were inside and the door closed he claimed her lips and held her captive between his body and the door once more. Her leg stroked up his calf as the fiery kiss resumed and hooked onto his thigh, pushing her center against his arousal. Groaning, his hands reached down to cup her bottom and hoist her up, allowing her legs to lock around his hips. He tore his mouth from hers to trail kisses along her jaw and down her throat, using the hand tangled in her hair to pull her head to the side and give him better access.

He had made his way down her neck and had one of his hands up her shirt before he pulled his head away and looked into her eyes. They reflected the desire he felt and he kissed her on the lips lightly before speaking. "Kate, we need to stop." 

Kate leaned her forehead against his. "Rick, I want this."

"Not like this," he argued. "We've had a bottle of wine and we're both inhibited, even if only slightly. This isn't the time and this isn't the way I want to do it."

Rick slowly lowered her until her feet touched the floor. She released the grip she had on his neck and pulled her top down. She wouldn't make eye contact as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Kate, look at me."

Her eyes didn't lift to his and he lifted her chin, coaxing her eyes to meet his. Seeing the hurt in their depths caused him to feel guilty, but he wanted to make the experience perfect for her. "I want to," he clarified. "I just don't want to feel as though I'm taking advantage of you."

He stepped back and followed her when she walked to the kitchen on shaky legs. "I suppose we could watch a movie and have some popcorn," she said over her shoulder as she reached into a cabinet. "Do you have to be home tonight?"

Rick shook his head and watched as she gracefully moved about the kitchen, gathering whatever she thought they would need. After the popcorn was done Rick sat on the couch while Kate pulled out her box of DVDs. "I haven't been able to rebuild my collection up yet," she admitted. "Although the ones I do own now could all be considered classics."

"Hm. Do you have Psycho?"

Kate made a face. "We deal with murder and mysteries all day and you want to watch a murder mystery film?"

"Psycho is a classic! Of course I want to watch a murder-mystery film, I _am_ a man after all!" He could have sworn Kate muttered 'boy' under her breath but popped the 1960s murder flick into the DVD player nonetheless.

She sat next to him on the couch after grabbing a light blanket from the hall closet and returned right as the opening began to play. Kate pulled her feet up onto the couch and leaned her head against his chest. His arm rested along her shoulders while his hand rested on her waist, under the blanket. Soon, her breathing slowed and her body relaxed, showing Castle that she had fallen asleep. His hand moved in small circles at her waist and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, pausing there for a moment. He breathed deeply, enjoying the scent of her cherry shampoo and the smell of something that was uniquely Kate. Before he could filter his thoughts he whispered, "I love you, Kate Beckett."

He thought he felt her body tense momentarily, but figured that she hadn't heard him as he wasn't in severe pain or missing a limb. Moving her off of his chest gently, he stood and picked her up, one hand cradling her back and the other cradling her knees. He found her bedroom without much trouble, and laid her on the bed. Kissing her on the cheek, he noticed her eyes were open. "Hey," he whispered.

Kate smiled tiredly. "Want to stay? You can make breakfast."

Castle chuckled and made his way to the other side of the bed. "Sure."

He climbed in after taking off his tie and dress pants. Kate raised an eyebrow when he did so, but stayed silent, enjoying the view. She realized she was still in her dress, but was too comfortable to change out of it. As he pulled the blanket over them, she snuggled up to him and whispered goodnight. No sooner had he whispered the same did a snore come from her place in his arms. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her, falling quickly into a restful slumber.

**How did you like it? I was glad it was almost 2000 words, I feel it made up for the late update :] I think I know where the next chapter is going, so I may be able to get that up by the end of this week… (I'm hoping and praying!) I would like some ideas from you guys, as to what dates they should go on, what should happen, etc etc, because I have been totally unimaginative with this story and need some help! I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hellooooo everybody! I know I haven't updated in… 5 months. Oops. I sincerely apologize. College started off all crazy and never settled down. Then, while procrastinating on my music theory homework I finally realized I had somewhere to go with this chapter! Funny, right? Sorry to keep you waiting… I hope it doesn't disappoint too much! Hugs, ~L :]**

Kate Beckett woke to see the early dawn break through her window. Her alarm clock had not yet buzzed and she reveled in the few moments she had to herself before the sound would bring the real world crashing onto her shoulders.

He had said it.

Those three words. The three words that still changed everything, despite the fact that there was already so much between them.

And now he was pressed against her back, arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled, turning her face into her pillow and wondering if he knew she had heard his admission.

Her eyes flicked back to her clock just in time to see the digits turn to 6:01 and the alarm start buzzing. She felt Castle's arm instinctively tighten, then release, as he rolled onto his back, groaning. After he released her she reached to her clock and hit the snooze, something she rarely did.

Resting on her elbows and rotating her head to see him, her smile became even bigger. "Good morning, Castle." _Rick,_ her mind said.

The only reply she received was him pulling the covers off of her and rolling onto his other side, grumbling.

Kate giggled slightly and moved closer, hugging him from behind. His arms soon covered hers and she felt him stroking her thumb gently. He didn't say anything, prompting Kate to blow gently on the back of his neck. He tensed up and released her hand to swat playfully at her head. Kate could no longer suppress her laughter and chuckled outright at the gesture.

She released him as he twisted himself to face her, his eyes an intense dark blue. "Is there something I can help you with, Detective?"

Kate bit her bottom lip as her eyes met his. He seemed to stare into the very core of her, allowing her to lay bare all of her worries, hopes, fears, and regrets without saying a word. His hand moved to cover her cheek and he brushed the pad of his thumb over her lips, still holding her stare. "Rick, I…"

The alarm blared but the two of them ignored it as he leaned in closer, touching her lips with an open-mouthed kiss. His hand on her cheek moved back slightly to grip her hair, holding her to him even though she couldn't have pulled away if she wanted to. The kiss was slow and tender, juxtaposed by Kate's nails finding purchase on his back. She felt him chuckle as she pushed him back and pulling herself on top of him.

She was still wearing her dress from the night before; he still wore his dress shirt and boxers. She kissed him more urgently, more passionately, and whimpered in protest when he didn't return her fervent kisses. Pulling back to look down on him, Kate sighed. "Rick, why won't-"

"Kate." Her name on his lips caused her to stop mid-sentence and look into his eyes. "Kate, I said I would wine and dine you, but that doesn't mean we sleep together after the first date."

She opened her mouth again to protest but he silenced her with a finger against her lips. "Do not ever think for a moment that it is you. You are so beautiful, so perfect, and I am afraid of messing up. I have never wanted anything to work as much as I have wanted this relationship to. I would never be able to live with myself if I screwed this up."

Kate stared down at him for a moment more before sliding off of him and shutting off the alarm. She didn't say anything as she sat on the edge of the bed, her back to him. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "I heard what you said last night."

Rick didn't say anything, but she felt his hands grasp her waist and pull her towards him. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, feeling grounded by the smooth fabric of his shirt under her cheek. Every instinct in her body was telling her to run, to get as far away from him as possible. She didn't want commitment! He had already peeled so many layers of her back she couldn't help but have thoughts of fleeing. No one had ever stuck around long enough to climb ladders over the walls she made or build her trust enough to put her life in their hands. How did this happen?

She felt Rick run his fingers through her hair, making her squeeze her eyes shut even tighter. She loved this, what they had, but she had too many fears to think straight. _He already said the 3 hardest words to say… why can't you at least meet him halfway? _Her mind reasoned. _Because love is messy and scary and…_ Her heart argued, but she had already made her decision.

She opened her eyes to see Rick staring at her intently, as though trying to discern what went on in her mind. He stayed quiet, though, something she appreciated greatly.

"Do you have any writing to do today? I was thinking we could go out and get breakfast, go take a walk in Central Park, go to a museum…"

A grin spread over Rick's face and she knew he understood that she was attempting to build a bridge, and indeed, meet him halfway. "No writing… I am following you for research, and I haven't been able to research such a _domestic_ side of Nikki." He raised his eyebrow, smirking. "As soon as you release me, Detective, I shall go home and change…it's always best to please the muse."

Kate swatted him on the chest and rolled off him once more. She couldn't help but laugh as he pretended to model for her while walking around trying to find his pants. She also couldn't help but smile as he kissed her on the forehead. "You are aware that the only reason I picked a restaurant so far away was so I could feel you up the entire ride back, correct?" Kate pushed his chest away and told him he could show himself out. She heard his chuckles reverberate through her apartment until she heard the door close. Running her fingers through her hair, her smile grew as she thought about last night and wondered how she would finally tell Lanie about her and writer-boy.

**Winter break is coming soon, so hopefully I will be able to update during those 3 weeks… Not so sure about the next couple of days, though. Finals and juries are coming, making me extremely busy!**

**Loved it? Hated it? I would love to hear some feedback about this story! I do realize this may be slightly OOC for Beckett, but hopefully my writing gears will be dusted off by the next chapter… Until next time, ladies and gents! :]**


End file.
